A BET
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Hanya sebuah taruhan antara dua orang ultimate seme yang akan membuktikan siapa seme sejati. Sialnya, yang kalah harus rela menjadi uke yang menang dan menuruti semua perintah pemenangnya. Siapa kira-kira yang menang ya? Yunho ataukah Siwon? Cast YunWon


A BET

Cast : YunWon (Yunho Siwon) #sumpah berasa wagu banget gitu

Genre : Romance, drama

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Hanya sebuah taruhan antara dua orang ultimate seme yang akan membuktikan siapa seme sejati. Sialnya, yang kalah harus rela menjadi uke yang menang dan menuruti semua perintah pemenangnya. Siapa kira-kira yang menang ya? Yunho ataukah Siwon?

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR,

BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FORM MY FANFIC

THANK YOU

.

.

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEBELUMNYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

SIWON POV

Ya Tuhan~ kenapa hari ini jadwalku sibuk banget sih? Memang semua salahku karena menerima tawaran drama itu, apalagi aku ada comeback dengan suju M. Karena itu juga, aku bertengkar hebat dengan Kibum.

Hebatnya lagi, aku ditinggal mereka ke China. Apa aku sudah benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan di super junior? Dorm ini benar-benar keterlaluan sepi seperti kuburan. Semenjak Leeteuk umma pergi wamil, member yang lain lebih memilih tinggal di appartement mereka masing-masing, jadilah dorm sepi seperti kuburan. Kadang-kadang aku merasa iri dengan personil DBSK, meskipun mereka sudah terpisah tapi Yunho dan Changmin masih tinggal satu dorm bahkan Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu sering menginap disana. Omong-omong soal DBSK, aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi mereka.

"Aku ke dorm DBSK saja. Siapa tahu ada banyak makanan disana." Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung pergi menuju dorm DBSK untuk mencari makan. Jangan kira seorang Choi Siwon tidak mampu beli makanan sendiri ya! Aku hanya ingin menghemat untuk melamar namjachinguku kelak. Aku kan namja paling romantis sedunia….

* * *

At Dorm DBSK

Akhirnya aku sampai di dorm DBSK setelah menempuh berbagai rintangan.

"Yun~ ini aku Siwon." Tanpa mengenal kalau di jaman modern ini sudah ada bel. Aku berteriak-teriak layaknya tarzan yang memanggil gorilla peliharaannya. Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan kalau Yunho itu gorilla ya, meskipun menurutku mirip. (dibantai cassie)

Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok, eh maksudku seorang namja yang menurutku cukup kekar meskipun masih kalah kekar dari diriku. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari Wonie?" sepertinya dia baru saja bangun tidur, terlihat dari wajahnya yang belum disetrika.

"Makanan ada hyung?" tanyaku yang langsung mendapat sebuah death glare gratis dari namja yang memiliki julukan beruang ini.

"Kau pikir ini restaurant apa? Kalau tak ada perlu lain, sebaiknya kau segera pergi saja! aku mau tidur lagi." Sebelum Yunho berhasil menutup pintu dorm, aku menahannya dan menunjukkan puppy eyesku agar diijinkan masuk.

"Yack, Choi Siwon! Puppy eyesmu itu terlihat mengenaskan sekali. Apa maumu sebenarnya hah?"

"Apa kau memang tak pernah mempersilahkan tamu-tamumu masuk?" sindirku. Akhirnya kini aku duduk diruang tamu dorm DBSK bersama Yunho yang masih terlihat lesu. Karena tak ada yang mulai berbicara, akupun membuka mulutku duluan sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Apa kau sendirian Yun?"

"Kau ini tampan Wonie-ah dan semua orang tau itu, tapi kenapa ketampananmu tidak dilengkapi dengan otak yang pintar!? Sudah tau sepi begini, kenapa masih bertanya juga hah?!" sepertinya Yunho sedang PMS.

"Aku kan tidak tau Yun. Lagipula apa kau sedang ada tamu hah?"

"Miapah Wonie~ aku tidak menyangka kalau otakmu benar-benar tertutup oleh otot. Menurutmu siapa tamuku hah? KAU BABBO!" Sejak kapan Yunho hyung kalau lagi PMS jadi alay gitu?

"Maksudku bukan itu Yunie~ tapi tamu bulanan. Itu lho menstruasi."

JTAKKK

Kenapa aku malah mendapat jitakan gratis dari Yunho? Aku kemarikan ingin mendapat makan gratis bukannya siksaan gratis. Memang omonganku yang tadi salah ya?

"Aku ini namja tulen, babbo! Lagipula tidakkah kau lihat kalau aku seme sejati disini hah? Aku ini seme nomor satu se SM Entertainment."

"Kau bercanda Yun? Akulah ultimate seme di SM. Tidakkah kau melihat badanku ini hah?" enak saja dia mengaku-ngaku seme nomor satu. Bagaimanapun juga akulah seme nomer satu se SM. Aku berani bertaruh kalau pusakaku jauh lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Badanmu boleh lebih kekar dari badanku, tapi aku yakin milikmu itu tak akan bisa menandingi kejantananku yang selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong kewalahan dan minta ampun." Sombong sekali dia, memang hanya dia yang bisa membuat uke kewalahan?

"Aku ini sangat tangguh saat diranjang, aku bisa menghabiskan beronde-ronde dalam semalam dengan Kibum." Kena kau Jung Yunho! Kau pikir aku akan kalah begitu saja darimu? Seorang Choi Siwon tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau pikir itu hebat Wonie? Itu malah menunjukkan kalau kejantananmu itu lemah dan kecil! Aku dan Jaejoong bahkan menghabiskan semalam penuh agar aku bisa orgasme. Kejantananku ini sangat kuat dan besar." Sialan… kenapa aku malah terlihat kalah dari beruang mesum ini?

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bertaruh siapa yang paling cocok menjadi ultimate seme di SM!" Akupun menantang Yunho karena aku yakin akulah yang akan menang.

"Oke, kita tunjukkan kejantanan siapa yang paling besar. Yang kalah harus mau menyandang predikat uke dan menuruti keinginan pemenang! Bagaimana?" apa-apaan itu menjadi uke! Tapi lucu juga kalau seorang Jung Yunho menyandang predikat uke.

"Deal, ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir!" akan aku tunjukkan seberapa besar kejantananku pada beruang mesum ini.

"Hey Wonie! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?"

SIWON POV END

.

.

YUNHO POV

"Hey Wonie! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" Kenapa ia malah melepas celananya? Aku tak habis pikir Siwon benar-benar tak mau kalah dariku. OMONA! Terlihat kejantanan Siwon yang sangat besar meskipun masih tertidur lemas. Sepertinya aku akan kalah dari hobaeku ini. Aku akui kejantanannya sangat besar, lebih besar dari kejantananku. Tapi kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa kalau celanaku sangat sempit sekarang? Apakah kejantananku menegang dan jadi lebih besar dari milik Siwon?

"Yunie-ya! Lepas celanamu!" bentakan Siwon membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap kejantanannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung melepas celana ku yang menyempit dan sangat sesak.

"OMONA! Kenapa kau tegang Yunie-ya? Lihatlah kejantananmu berdiri tegak! Jangan bilang kalau kau terangsang karena melihat kejantananku?" aku melihat Siwon menatap horror ke arahku. Tapi aku malah sibuk membandingkan ukuran kejantananku dengan milik Siwon. Sepertinya tetap saja milikku yang sudah membesar ini masih kalah besar dengan miliknya yang masih tertidur itu. Aku tak dapat membayangkan sebesar apa miliknya kalau sudah menegang.

"Aku sudah tak tahan Wonie-ya!" akupun menariknya secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang bibirnya. Tak terlihat penolakan dari Siwon. Aku pun memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Siwon lengah untuk menyelusupkan lidahku ke rongga mulutnya. Aku mencoba memancing lidah Siwon dengan mendorong-dorongnya. Tak lama kemudian aku merasa lidah Siwon mulai membalas membelit lidahku. Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara lidah kami berusaha menunjukkan siapa yang lebih mendominasi.

"Euumh.. Wonmmph…" sial, sepertinya aku harus mengaku kalah darinya. Aku akui permainan lidahnya sangat memabukkanku. Kami saling bertukar saliva dirongga mulutku, setelah sebelumnya Siwon berhasil mendorong keluar lidahku yang telah menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

YUNHO POV END

.

.

SIWON POV

"Euumh.. Wonmmph…" Aku mendengar Yunho mendesah lembut. Aku tak menyangka seorang Jung Yunho akan mendesah hanya karena berciuman. Awalnya aku benar-benar tak habis pikir Yunho akan menyerangku. Tak aku pungkiri aku mulai tergoda saat melihat kejantanan Yunho yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya membuatku tak menolak saat Yunho menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, tapi tak akan aku biarkan ia mendominasi dalam ciuman kami kali ini sehingga jadilah aku yang mendominasinya.

"Mendesahlah untukku Yun!" tak akan aku sia-siakan leher berotot yang tersaji dihadapanku ini. Akupun mengecup lehernya perlahan. Tidak hanya sebuah kecupan, aku juga menggigit kecil lehernya lalu menjilatinya sehingga terlihat bercak keunguan dileher Yunho.

Entah sejak kapan kami sudah berada di atas ranjang king size milik Yunho dan Jaejoong. Aku menatap lapar tubuh yang tersaji dihadapanku. Kini aku berada di atas Yunho yang terlihat pasrah terlentang diranjang, kami berdua sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuh yang kini penuh bercak keunguan hasil kissmark dariku maupun Yunho.

"Jangan meng..ah…godakuuuh Wonieeeh…" desah Yunho saat aku menghisap kuat nipple nya sambil menggesekkan kejantanan kami.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana chaggy?"

"Masukan milikku ke dalam mulutmu babbo. Suck it Wonieeh!" sepertinya Yunho sudah benar-benar terangsang dengan permainan kami. Tak kupungkiri aku sedikit ragu saat akan memasukkan kejantanan besarnya kedalam mulutku. Ternyata benar, mulutku tak bisa menampung junior Yunho yang tak kalah besarnya. Akupun mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Yunho didalam mulutku. Juniornya yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutku aku urut dengan tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku asyik memainkan dua bola kembar yang ada di selangkangannya.

"Woniiiieh…" setelah lama aku memanjakkan juniornya, akhirnya Yunho sampai juga. Aku akui staminanya benar-benar hebat. Biasanya Kibum hanya perlu 15 menit untuk mencapai orgasmenya, tapi Yunho harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk sampai. Benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang seme. Tapi maaf Jung Yunho, aku mengambil ke virginanmu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan Wonie-ya?" aku mempersiapkan Yunho terlebih dahulu karena aku tau lubang hangat milik Yunho itu pastilah belum pernah dimasukki siapapun.

"Ja-jangan lakukan it-tu Won! Percayalah padaku tak akan mu…aaaaaargh…."

SIWON POV END

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Ja-jangan lakukan it-tu Won! Percayalah padaku tak akan mu…aaaaaargh…." Terdengar teriakan pilu seorang Jung Yunho yang lubangnya dibobol dengan kasar oleh junior big size milik Simba.

Dengan penuh semangat Siwon terus mengeluar masukkan junior nya dari lubang surgawi Yunho. Teriakan kesakitan Yunhopun perlahan berubah menjadi erangan-erangan nikmat karena sepertinya junior besar Siwon tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Euuungh… more Wonieeeeh" Siwon mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Mereka benar-benar pantas disebut the top seme karena stamina besar mereka. Sampai berjam-jam barulah mereka berhasil menuntaskan hasrat mereka. Sperma Siwon dengan derasnya memenuhi rectum Yunho sedangkan sperma Yunho menyembur ke perut dan dada Siwon.

"Bagaimana uke ku? Kau mengaku kan kalau akulah ultimate seme di sini?"

"Baiklah Wonie, aku mengaku kalah. Tapi keluarkan juniormu yang besar itu dari lubangku. Lubangku sakit babbo!"

"Ini kan belum selesai chaggy. Kau belum mendapat hukumanmu. Sekarang kau harus melayaniku sampai aku merasa terpuaskan."

"Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong atau Changmin pulang?"

"Tak usah perdulikan mereka. ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi!"

"ANDWEEEE"

.

.

END

* * *

Begitulah cerita super pendek dan super nggak jelas yang aku buat. Jeongmal mianhe kalau mengecewakan dan nggak hot sama sekali. Aku belum berani buat yang bener-bener full nc.

Entah knapa muncul ide aneh beginian gara-gara liat drama nya Siwon sama Yunho yang Posseidon. Padahal aku tipe yang nggak terlalu suka crack pair dan aku ini YunJae shipper sejati.

Ya udah deh tanpa banyak omong lagi, buat yang udah terlanjur baca dimohon Review nya yah. Itung-itung buat upah akunya nulis. Hehehe…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa Review.

So, Review Please….


End file.
